1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assigning a pilot channel to estimate a downlink channel in a mobile communication system having multiple transmission and/or reception antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because conventional mobile communication systems based on CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) are systems developed to provide mainly voice services. As such, they are not equipped for next generation mobile communication systems providing high-quality multimedia services.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology for efficiently using limited frequency resources to provide the multimedia services. As the next generation of mobile communication technology, OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) technology to the mobile communication systems is notable because mobile communication systems based on the OFDM technology can support a high data transmission rate in a parallel structure for transmitting high-speed signals through sub-carrier frequencies or sub-carriers known as frequency sub-channels. The frequency sub-channels are orthogonal to prevent interference therebetween. To minimize a spectral interval, frequency sub-channel spectra are transmitted in an overlapped state.
In a mobile communication system based on MIMO (Multi-Input Multi-Output) technology separated from the mobile communication system based on the OFDM technology, a transmitting side includes a plurality of antennas and assigns different data to the respective antennas to transmit the assigned data, thereby improving a data transmission rate.
A mobile communication system for combining the OFDM technology and the MIMO technology is being discussed such that communication quality and data throughput can be improved through the OFDM and MIMO technologies. However, a conventional OFDM system using the MIMO technology considers only that a single frequency sub-channel is only assigned to a single MS (Mobile Station). Therefore, the conventional OFDM system has a drawback in that beamforming and space-time coding are limited because each frequency sub-channel is assigned to each MS and each MS has a single antenna. Because a saturation phenomenon occurs in which system performance cannot be further improved when the number of antennas increases above a predetermined number, there is another drawback in that the overall communication capacity is limited even though the MS has at least one antenna.
When the number of BS (Base Station) antennas is relatively close the number of MS antennas in the OFDM system based on the MIMO technology, the maximum communication capacity can be ensured. However, the MS can be equipped with a smaller number of antennas than the BS in the real environment. For example, the BS may have a large number of antennas, while the MS has four antennas or less.
Accordingly, the OFDM system based on the MIMO technology has a number of problems. For example, there is a problem in that the communication capacity of the overall system is limited by the number of antennas of a corresponding MS, regardless of the number of antennas of the BS. That is, when the number of BS antennas is significantly larger than the number of MS antennas, the conventional OFDM system is inappropriate.
Moreover, there is another problem in that a single frequency sub-channel is only assigned to a single MS. That is, because the MS has a single antenna, the single frequency sub-channel cannot be efficiently assigned on the basis of the communication capacity of the MS.